As the range of activities accomplished with a computer increases, new and innovative ways to provide an interface with a computer are often developed to complement the changes in computer functionality and packaging. For example, advancements in computer networking, particularly with the speed at which information can be transferred between networked computers, allow multiple computer users at physically or geographically separate locations to collaborate regarding the same information at substantially the same time. These multiple computer users can communicate with one another via instant messaging, voice, and even video data. However, instant messaging, voice, and video data transfer in a network collaboration often requires large amounts of bandwidth. In addition, while collaboration regarding the same visual data can be accomplished via instant messaging, voice, and video data, collaboration requires input from several collaborators and repeated reference to the visual data. Thus, instant message, voice, and video transfer could require a lot of time and effort in describing to what a user is directing other users' attention regarding the collaborated visual data, and presentation can be limited by an amount of space available on a computer monitor when instant message and/or video transfer is also present.
Therefore, it is typically very difficult or even impossible to collaborate over a network in a way that accurate simulates a face-to-face conference room setting. Furthermore, despite a network collaboration allowing users to be geographically separated from one another, the individual locations of the users may still be limited only to locations that are suitable for network collaboration, such as a location that the user is capable of connecting to the appropriate network.